


Points of Separation

by viciouswishes



Series: Points of Separation and Painters and Patients [1]
Category: House M.D., Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met two months before he was assigned to Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Pre-S3 House and During-"The Return Part 1"

Evan Lorne met her two months before being assigned to Atlantis. He was taking his mother for her last chemo treatment (She's been okay for 2 years now) and Dr. Allison Cameron happened to need a consult from Dr. Wilson. Evan counted it as fate. And when he ran into her later in the cafeteria, he asked her to dinner. 

Allison was the type of woman that he'd always wanted to date - smart, kind, and beautiful. She was also a good kisser and an excellent dancer. Evan had taken ballroom dancing lessons as a kid at his mother's insistence, but had learned to love it. And appreciated the fact that Allison didn't have two left feet. 

But Evan couldn't resist the offer to step through the Gate. He knew that if Allison knew, she would understand. Evan had, after all, met the famous Dr. House on more than one occasion. Allison and Evan had dated on and off for two years, always with the option to see other people. The long distance thing sucked, but Atlantis kept him busy. And Sheppard always handed him all the paperwork. 

When the Ancients come back, Evan takes the red eye to see Allison. He buys her flowers and a bottle of wine at the airport. Last time, he saw her she was disheveled and worried about the future. Worried about her job and her AIDS scare. Evan could never tell from her e-mails if she was taking life more seriously or less now. It was time to find out. 

"You made it," Allison says, smiling. She always smiles for him, even when he can see the dark circles under her eyes. He bets that they match his own. 

"These are for you." Evan hands her the flowers and the wine and kisses her. He feels lucky, lucky that he has something on Earth and lucky that he was able to leave Atlantis peacefully. He'd always assumed they'd narrowly escape under the fire of their enemies. It seemed kind of anti-climatic. 

Allison leans into his embrace. The flowers are smashed between them. She smells like soap and her strawberry shampoo. 

When he lets go, Evan deadbolts the door and takes her hand. "Let's go to bed." He doesn't tell Allison that she should've closed her eyes and went to bed. That he could've called her when he was outside her door. He knows that she would've stayed up anyway. In fact, she probably stayed late at the hospital. 

Evan thinks about having sex before their heads hit the pillows, of taking her on top of her light blue sheets. But once he's curled around her, they're asleep. 

***** 

Allison once told him that her husband - her dead husband - used to get up and make her breakfast in the morning no matter how sick he was. But Evan doesn't do breakfast beyond a cup of black coffee and he's not on this galaxy's time zone, much less New Jersey's. 

Evan opens his eyes to find Allison staring at him. "How long have you been up?" 

"A while." She's wearing a Dave Matthews Band t-shirt that's too big for her. "I had to call in and tell House that I wasn't going to be there." 

Evan looks over at her clock; it's almost noon. "What'd you tell him?" 

"That my boyfriend's here and I'm spending the day having sex with him." Allison's gotten more sarcastic since he met her. "I told him I had my period." 

"Do you?" Evan wants to ask her when he became her boyfriend. When this thing they have - off and on and off again - became dating. 

"Have my period? No." Allison smacks Evan on his arm. The kind of light punishment that women give out when he's said something mildly stupid. "Would it matter?" They're both clean (She's had her 6 months of worrying) and using condoms anyway. 

"No," Evan whispers as he tilts his head to kiss her. It always surprises him that her mouth is not as soft as he'd expect, instead she's jagged and hungry. It makes the scar from the bullet wound in his thigh burn. 

Allison slides herself on top of him, brushing her hips and thighs over his morning erection. She sits over him and peels over her shirt. 

He's always been a breast guy, and hers are perfectly round and perky. His thumb runs over her nipple. He feels her skin tighten under the pressure and she moans. 

Her hands are tugging down his boxers as he lifts his hips. Allison has never been one for much foreplay, another thing that surprised him. Sometimes he wonders just who she is. 

Evan groans as Allison runs over hand over his cock, stroking him and rolling on a condom. Her fingers are precise and knowing. He bets that she has great bedside manner; he just never wants to be her patient. (She once told him that she thought she could never date someone that didn't depend on her. He told her that he was here by his choice, because he wanted her. He fucked her in car that evening.) 

Allison holds his cock steady. She slides down on him. God, he's missed her, missed this. She looks beautiful and surreal, riding him with the afternoon sunlight filtering in behind her. 

Evan doesn't last long. He never does when he watches her reach down and touch herself. He never does when it's been this long. When her cunt clenches, moving into her first orgasm, he can't hold back any longer and comes. 

Allison stays on top of him. Her hips are still moving and so are her fingers. She's waiting for a second wave. Evan watches as her face flushes and her friendly eyes become driven. He knows that this was what she wanted, for him to focus on her. Allison's taken care of everyone and Evan's hers. (He had a hickey above his pec for a week to prove it.) 

She comes again and falls on top on him, placing a sloppy kiss followed by a nip on his jaw. "Perfect." 

"Yeah." Evan kisses her forehead before turning to rid himself of the condom. "We could try that again after coffee." 

Allison rolls her eyes. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." 

This is where she'd ask him about work. But she can't. It's classified. He can't tell her about being shot at by Wraith or captured by the Genii or why he had to leave his post. "I'm being reassigned," Evan says. He wishes he hadn't said that by the look on her face, which says he's going to ruin their balance. "Still classified. But I'll be closer." 

"Where?" Allison sits up. Her leg's still over his. "Or is it classified." 

"No." Evan shakes his head. "Colorado Springs. I'll probably be looking into an apartment off base." 

"Oh." That's all Allison says before she reaches for her robe. "I'll get you that coffee." 

Evan sighs. They were used to the distance, used to the space. And he has a lot of vacation time. Evan picks up his clothing, dresses, and follows her downstairs. 

Allison's refrigerator was never full. She had designer water and old take-out boxes. (One visit, Evan cleaned it out and defrosted the freezer. Allison didn't know how to do that and he had the time when she was called to the hospital.) But she could make a damn good cup of coffee. 

"Allison." 

"Don't," she says as she hands him a cup of coffee. "I was just surprised. That's all." 

Evan sips his coffee. It's bitterer today. "It's a surprise to me too." Surprised them all. Plastered in Evan's memory is the look on Weir's face as she walked through to the other side of the Gate. Weir looked like someone had cut off her hand. 

Allison nods. "At least you're not going to Iraq." 

"At least I'm not going to Iraq," Evan echoes. 

***** 

Evan flips through the channels. He supposes that he should be happy that Allison has basic cable, but even then there's nothing good on. Knowing what lurks in space, he can't stand to watch the news channels and the soap operas just make him think of his grandmother and the way her house used to smell like rotting roses. 

Thankfully, there's a _Gilmore Girls_ marathon on. Evan would never admit to being a fan, especially in front of his fellow Marines. He blames it all on Lauren Graham's legs and boredom, if anyone asks. 

And that's how Allison finds him - with his feet on the coffee table and into his third hour. She starts laughing. Her hair's pulled back in a messy ponytail and she's the most fucking beautiful thing he's ever seen. Evan thinks he wants to marry her. 

"Don't say anything," Evan says, jumping to his feet. He considers turning off the TV, but she's already seen the worst. 

Allison's hand is over her mouth. "Not saying anything," she mutters. "I just..." 

Evan pulls her to him. His hands on her hips, mouth on her neck, licking and biting. She's so thin, too thin. He thinks they'll order pizza tonight and make milkshakes and have chocolate cake. Though Evan's always preferred pie. 

"I need a shower." Allison tries to push him away, but he can't stop touching her. 

"I don't care," he mutters. They tumble onto the couch and he's shimming off her panties. She's wearing a skirt and he's going down on her as Rory Gilmore moves into her dorm room. 

Evan likes making women come. And the little moans from Cameron make him hard. Allison's so wet as his tongue licks her clit. His fingers press inside of her, and her moans get louder. 

"Jesus," Allison says and moves back. She's flushed and panting. He's unzipping his pants. "If I'd known that the _Gilmore Girls_ turned you on so much, I would've tried it earlier." 

Grabbing her waist, Evan rolls over her on her stomach and swats her ass. "I told you not to say anything." 

Allison just wiggles her round ass and giggles again. This time, his hand's harder and she groans. Groans like something feral. But when she thinks he's going to spank her again, he's plunging into her, fingering her clit. 

The pillows fall of the couch as they thrust with each other. When Evan comes, Lorelai Gilmore orders her fourth cup of coffee in the episode. He's sucking on Allison's neck and somewhere he whispers that he loves her. If she hears him, she doesn't say anything. 

**** 

The night Evan's caller ID reads NORAD, it all ends. Weir, Sheppard, Beckett, and McKay have gone off half-cocked to save Atlantis, General O'Neill, and that Woolsey guy. It ends his time away with Allison. The world that they don't share with anyone but each other. 

"I'm going back," Evan says when he rejoins her for dinner. He's carrying his plate over to the sink. 

Allison frowns. "Right now." Her eyes appear larger under her bangs, newly cut. Her bangs are large and over her eyelashes. He can't help but think the _Gilmore Girls_ marathon had something to do with her hair choice. 

"My flight's in 5 hours." Evan's over at the sink. For the first time in his career, he's thinking about telling the military to fuck themselves. He loves Allison and is really fucking sick of cell phones and pagers interrupting them. "Let's go." 

"Go where?" Allison's moving toward him, touching his arm. "Evan?" 

"Out. Let's go dancing." Evan wants to make her happy, wants to see her smile all night until he boards the plane. "I love you, Allison." 

Allison's hand reaches to his face. "I love you too." Her eyes sparkle with sincerity and clarity. 

Evan has sex with her as she's putting on her makeup in the bathroom. He tells Allison that he loves her. Her mascara's waterproof and he can't tell if she's crying while coming. 

Allison's dress is black and slinky and they take a cab. Evan doesn't care how much the taxi ride costs him. He's making tonight special - fancy dinner and dancing. 

If Evan mambos enough, he might forget that he's leaving soon. She's laughing and doing the box-step with him, gliding. (There's an impulsive side of him that wants to rush her off to a chapel and whisk her away to Colorado. The SGC always needs another doctor to patch the soldiers and scientists.) 

Allison's affectionate and smiling. She's doing this for him. They're doing this for each other, and that's why he loves her. 

When their feet are tired, Evan carries her upstairs to her bed and makes loves to her between the sheets. Allison kisses him again and lies down beside him after they finish. "I'm not coming to the airport." 

"I know." Airports aren't for saying goodbye to loved ones anymore. "I'll be back." 

"You better." Allison watches as he dresses and grabs his duffle bag off the floor. She walks him to his door and kisses him. 

Allison has an SGC application on her desk and Evan has his grandmother's wedding ring in a safety deposit box. But NORAD's made his flight reservations and Cameron's pager vibrates on her dining room table. Evan has to go save Sheppard's ass and count the days until vacation when he can see Allison again.


End file.
